In recent years, with an increase in utilization of electrical energy, electrical components comprising an insulating resin molded article have been demanded in various applications.
In particular, an insulating resin molded article used for an electrical component, which is required to have electrical insulation properties including tracking resistant performance, has been demanded to have excellent flame retardance, mechanical properties, impact properties, water resistance, chemical resistance, dimensional stability, and the like in addition to excellent insulation properties.
Examples of a conventional resin material for electrical and electronic component applications include a polyester resin or a polyamide resin.
In addition, as a resin composition having improved tracking resistant performance and flame retardance, for example, a resin composition including a base resin, a halogen-based flame retardant and an oxygen acid ingredient has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1.).
Furthermore, a resin composition containing a phosphorous-based flame retardant, which is a non-halogen-based flame retardant, has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2.).
Moreover, a resin composition including a polycarbonate polyorganosiloxane copolymer, an alkali metal salt of an organic sulfonic acid, polytetrafluoroethylene, and a titanium dioxide particle having a covering layer has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 3.).
On the other hand, as a material for a component being excellent in dimensional accuracy and containing a non-halogen-based flame retardant, polycarbonate (hereinafter, also designated as “PC”.) and a modified polyphenylene ether (hereinafter, also designated as “modified PPE”.) have been proposed.
Such resin materials are used for housings of electrical and electronic components, chassis components, and the like because of their characteristics.
Moreover, a thermoplastic resin composition including a polyphenylene ether resin, carbon black, and a carbonate and/or sulfate of an alkaline earth metal, and having improved tracking resistant performance has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 4.).